Following Lavender
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Zhao is angry at losing the Avatar once again. He beseeches a balm to his temper in other forms.


**A/N:** This is an entry for an atlaland contest. We picked two numbers and the numbers were randomly assigned characters and we had to write a fanfic with those two character interacting. My characters were Zhao and Song and this is what I came up with.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings:** Set during season one. Liberty was taken to go into more detail about how Song's village was lucky enough to be unoccupied. Also, some innuendos at the end.

* * *

**Following Lavender  
**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

The Blue Spirit was a nuisance. The Blue Spirit was a traitor. The Blue Spirit was an enemy to the Fire Nation. And he, Zhao, was angry.

The Avatar was gone. The Blue Spirit was gone. The Yu Yan archers had failed. And he was Admiral for nothing. No, not for nothing. He _would_ capture the Avatar. He would lead the Fire Nation to victory and win this war for the Fire Lord.

But right now, he was stomping through the forest, angrily pushing away the branches and brambles from his face. He was fuming, miles away from the stronghold. Miles away from any Avatar or Blue Spirit. And even more miles away from victory.

Zhao stopped and took a deep breath, calming himself. If he was going to capture the Avatar, he needed to think through this. The Avatar was going a steady pathway North. He wasn't heading toward Ba Sing Se, otherwise he would have traveled more inland rather than stay pretty close to the coastline. So what was in the North?

The Northern Water Tribe, of course. So that meant…

Zhao suddenly stumbled across a small clearing, breaking away from the line of trees. And he wasn't alone. There was a girl, wearing a long white and pink hanbok. She held a basket containing various specimens of fennel seed and columbine. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid and her brown eyes were wide, fearful. And she should be. He was Admiral, a powerful Firebender to be reckoned with. There was no way this soft _girl_ held any hope against his prowess.

But he noticed that she was trembling so Zhao decided to be merciful. For now.

"And who are you?" he asked, approaching her. She slowly started to back away from him.

"S-s-song," she stammered. "I live in the nearby occupied village with my mother. We're healers and we board passing Fire Nation soldiers." She had backed herself into a tree, with no where to escape. She held her basket tightly to her chest whenever Zhao was right in front of her. He inhaled. She smelled of lavender.

Zhao liked lavender.

"Then you will house me- the Admiral."

Song nodded feebly.

"Show me the way; it is darkening and I grow tired."

"Yes, sir." Zhao let her pass and followed Song to the village and out of the wretched forest.

It was a quaint town with humble buildings and homely citizens. However, the raucous of Fire Nation soldiers interrupted the serene atmosphere. But, the soldiers grew silent whenever he- the Admiral- passed by. They eyed the girl- Song- with hungry eyes that turned to a muted jealously when turned onto him. Zhao only smirked in response.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, Song turned to a small abode with a single ostrich horse in a nearby stable. Evening had turned the sky to a soft violet and a light was on in the house, silhouetting another feminine figure standing on the porch.

"Song? Song, is that you?" asked an older voice anxiously.

"Yes, mother," said the girl, strained. "And I'm afraid we have company." The mother held a hand to her eyes to see in the darkness.

"Company? But who-" she was cut off when Zhao appeared right before her.

"I am Admiral Zhao," he said. "I came across your daughter in the forest and she told me that you house passing Fire Nation soldiers. So I decided to accept the invitation." The mother lowered her hand as her face hardened.

"We do not _invite_ Fire Nation," she said gravely. "They invite themselves." Zhao said nothing as the mother turned away and entered the house. Song walked past him but Zhao called out to her before she crossed the threshold.

"Show me to my room," he ordered. Song paused, sighed, and continued into the house. Zhao followed her in and down a small hallway. She stopped before a door and opened it. He followed her in the dark room, pausing at the doorway as she lit a candle and set it on a dresser. Song turned to leave and, as she passed him at the doorway, he grabbed her upper arm, halting her in her steps.

"What?" she hissed at him. Zhao smirked.

"You know, I'm willing to bet that you would do _anything_ to get those soldiers out of your village."

She turned away from him.

"And, as Admiral," Zhao continued. "I have the power to do that. Though, I would ask for something in exchange first." Song stiffened.

"And what would that be?" she asked, guarded. Zhao chuckled silently to himself and, with his other hand, stroked her cheek.

"Accompany me tonight," he said. "Come here in my room, while everyone sleeps, and I'll be waiting."

Song wrenched her arm free from his grasp, dusted off her hanbok, and proceeded out of the room, contemptuously deliberating his offer.

* * *

Here you are! I didn't win. But, that's okay. I still enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

_**-NuitSongeur**_


End file.
